Born to be wild
by Dryadeh
Summary: De nuevo en marcha. Winchester de apellido, cazadores de profesión. Un repaso por las mujeres en la vida de Dean y Sam. One shoot. Regalo para Mordaz.


El fic contiene spoilers hasta el 3x02, (incluído).

Regalo para **Mordaz**.

**

* * *

**

Born to be wild

El zumbido del ordenador es lo único que se escucha en la habitación del motel. Sam se frota los ojos cansados mientras sigue buscando información sobre el caso que les ha llevado a Alabama. Hace un rato que su hermano ha salido a tomarse unas cervezas y seguramente buscar alguna chica bajo el pretexto de entrevistar a la gente de la zona. Sam no se queja, a Dean le queda menos de un año de vida y debe gastarlo a su manera. Por eso le sorprende cuando la puerta se abre y aparece su hermano, llevando dos cervezas húmedas, y con aparente buen humor.

-¿Alguna novedad, Sammy? –le pregunta cerrando la puerta con un pie. Se acerca a la mesa donde Sam trabaja y posa una cerveza al lado del portátil.

-Nada que nos sirva de ayuda –Sam se echa atrás en la silla con cansancio, haciendo crujir los músculos de la espalda.

-Ya encontraremos algo, pero mientras tanto –señala la cerveza que ha dejado junto a Sam y baja la tapa del portátil con una mano –te he traído algo de beber.

Dean da un largo trago a su cerveza y se sienta en su cama, totalmente desordenada aunque aún no ha dormido en ella. Sam coge la cerveza fresca y va a sentarse cerca de Dean, en su cama impoluta.

-¿Tú qué tal?

-No he sacado gran cosa, la gente no parece saber nada y yo me estoy volviendo chalado.

-¿Por?

-Conocí a una chica, una monada, pero me pareció ver a nuestro particular grano en el culo fuera del local, ya sabes, Ruby –Dean hizo un gesto de desagrado –así que tuve que salir a comprobarlo. No había rastro de ella y cuando volví a entrar, la monada se iba con otro tipo.

Sam se pone tenso ante la mención de Ruby, hace tiempo que no la ve y eso le pone nervioso. Su hermano le mira de reojo.

-Hablando de Ruby… -Dean pone una de esas sonrisillas de complicidad masculina que dibujan un abanico de arrugas junto a sus ojos e inclina la cerveza hacia Sam, como si le invitara a brindar –es guapa, ¿eh?

Sam arruga la frente y junta las cejas, serio. No mira a Dean con suspicacia ni le pregunta si se ha dado un golpe, sólo guarda silencio unos instantes y da un largo trago a su cerveza, como si quisiera ganar tiempo. Baja la cerveza y la golpea distraídamente con los dedos de una mano, mirando su etiqueta como si fuera muy interesante.

-Sí –murmura al cabo.

Sam evita mirar a su hermano al responder por eso no ve como la sonrisa cómplice se borra bruscamente del rostro de Dean.

-¿QUÉ? –brama, disgustado -¡Es un demonio!

-Pero si fuiste tú el que…

-Sólo era para ver qué respondías –Dean se levanta de la cama y se vuelve hacia su hermano –Maldita sea, Sammy, ella es un demonio.

Sam sonríe con incredulidad y los hoyuelos se divisan tímidamente en sus mejillas.

-He dicho que es guapa, no estoy hablando de matrimonio, Dean –replica en ese tono razonable que sólo sirve para que su hermano se obstine aún más (si es que eso es posible).

-Sammy, es hora de que te fijes en una chica normal. Primero Madison, la hombre lobo, y ahora Ruby.

-Bueno, no es que en este trabajo se conozca a muchas chicas "normales" –Sam enmarca la última palabra con comillas. Poseídas, vampiresas, fantasmas, mujeres perseguidas por espíritus vengadores y un largo etc. Desde luego, la normalidad no define a ninguna.

-Claro que sí –Dean alza una ceja –yo las conozco a menudo.

Sam deja escapar aire entre los dientes.

-Dean, las mujeres que están en un bar de carretera un martes a medianoche no son precisamente normales.

-Créeme, he visto a unas cuantas desnudas y no tienen nada de anormal –Dean se pasa la mano por los labios, como rememorando alguna de esas "cuantas" y da otro trago a su cerveza con aire satisfecho.

-Oh, sí –replica Sam con ironía. Recuerda ciertas gemelas hechas un lío de brazos y piernas con Dean en una habitación de motel. Ugh.

-Bueno, vale –Dean posa la cerveza sobre el televisor y se rasca una oreja –pero las ha habido normales.

Sam posa las manos sobre la cama y apoya su peso en ellas, sonriendo con diversión.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Pues estaba aquella que… -Dean hace un gesto con la mano, como animándose a sí mismo a continuar –No…y esa otra de Oregón, hmmm…

Entrecierra los ojos y alza las cejas como hace siempre que está pensando seriamente en algo. Tiene la boca abierta, lista para decir algo, pero todas las palabras mueren cuando llegan a la punta de su lengua. La verdad es que no ha conocido a muchas chicas normales, no en bares de carretera. Pero sí en misiones, como por ejemplo…

-Cassie –dice a regañadientes. No le gusta hablar de ella. Es una parte de su pasado sobre la que no le gusta volver porque le hace plantearse cosas y sinceramente, no le apetece. Ya tiene bastantes complicaciones como para darle vueltas a algo que ya pasó y no tiene solución.

-Ah, sí –Sam muestra todos los dientes y pone esa mirada de "_te gusta_" que tanto odia Dean, porque le hace sentirse como un niño pequeño al que han pillado haciendo algo malo. Nunca le pone esa mirada cuando conoce a una chica guapa de piernas largas en un bar, entonces rueda los ojos como si pensara que no tiene remedio y lee un periódico o enciende su ordenador, desentendiéndose del asunto –pero la dejaste escapar.

-No estaba hecha para mí –Dean se limita a encogerse de hombros porque realmente cree lo que ha dicho. La chica que esté hecha para él (si es que hay alguna) no le enviará a la mierda cuando le diga que se dedica a patear culos demoníacos y a sazonar cadáveres (un poco de aceite, un poco de sal) y prenderles fuego.

Sam le está mirando de ese modo, ese modo que dice "_sé lo que estás pensando_" que le hace sentirse tan incómodo, así que intenta cambiar las tornas.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Sammy? ¿Cuánto hace que no echas un polvo? –le interroga cogiendo de nuevo la cerveza y señalando con ella a su hermano, como si le acusara de algo. Está seguro de que si su hermano fuera una chica, se le habría regenerado el himen de tanta inactividad.

Sam abre la boca y la cierra un par de veces, y luego pone esa cara de cachorrillo desvalido tan divertida.

-Bueno, últimamente he tenido cosas más importantes en que pensar –masculla y mira a Dean con los despuntes de esa furia latente que le acompaña a todas partes desde hace un tiempo, asomándose a los ojos.

-Joder, Sammy, para eso no necesitas _pensar_.

Dean no necesita pensar, pero él sí. Arrastra demasiadas cosas, demasiadas cicatrices y recuerdos dolorosos para no tenerlos en cuenta. Lo sucedido con Jess aún le pesa, aunque nunca lo diga. No lleva un tipo de vida que le permita relamerse en la autocompasión ni pararse a pensar en lo que sucedió demasiado a menudo, pero Jess sigue siendo una herida abierta que de vez en cuando supura. Al principio le ponía tiritas cada vez que encontraba una pista sobre el ser que la mató. Empezó a coserle puntadas cuando descubrieron quién era el demonio de los Ojos Amarillos y creyó que se cerraría una vez lo matara. Pero sigue ahí, cubierta por piel tan blanda que de vez en cuando se rompe sin avisar, por mucho que Azazel se pudra en el infierno.

La herida duele y palpita cada vez que conoce a alguien más, como un eterno recordatorio de que él tiene la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Jess. Puede que las chicas con las que se acuesta su hermano no sean normales, pero él tampoco lo es. Tiene algo dentro que le asusta, que es peligroso y que teme no poder controlar. Tal vez por eso sintió esa especie de conexión con Madison que terminó en algo fatal. Hubo una tal Emily después de lo de Jess, incluso una Sarah con la que intercambió un par de besos, pero fue con Madison con la única que fue más allá y al final tuvo que meterle una bala en el pecho. No más líos para él, gracias.

Hasta ahora todas sus relaciones han salido mal. Hubo una Jenny Logan cuando tenía doce años y fue casi un niño normal durante un mes. Fue cuando ganó ese trofeo de fútbol americano que su padre guardó en ese almacén repleto de armas y objetos malditos. Jenny fue su primer beso y su primer amor. Pero papá finalmente acabó con el nido de vampiros que había cerca de ese pueblecito de Dakota y tuvieron que ponerse en marcha de nuevo, dejando la vida que Sam había empezado a construirse a medias. También estuvo Elisa Cohen a los quince años, y es curioso que Dean ni siquiera recuerde su nombre (y posiblemente tampoco el color de su pelo) cuando fue de él de quien acabó enamorada.

"_Se me tiró encima, Sammy, lo juro_" le había dicho Dean cuando Sam encontró a Elisa arrinconándole contra el Impala. No se había enfadado, Dean no tenía la culpa y no es que lo de que una chica prefiriera a su hermano mayor fuera algo nuevo. Solía suceder. En cuanto las chicas veían a Dean se olvidaban fácilmente de él.

Siempre había sido tan asquerosamente guapo y llamativo, con ese aire de tío duro inalcanzable que hacía que las piernas de las chicas se volvieran de gelatina. Entonces Sam pasaba a ser "_ese chico tan mono_" o "_el hermano de_". Y las chicas que no le "levantaba" Dean (sin querer, porque la verdad es que no necesitaba hacer nada) se convertían en una figura que empequeñecía en el espejo retrovisor del coche de su padre cuando se los llevaba del nuevo al culo del mundo. Suponía que debería haber acabado acostumbrándose a esa vida y buscándole el lado bueno como Dean, pero nunca lo había hecho. Sam siempre había querido _algo más_.

Y finalmente, un día explotó y se largó sin mirar a atrás, a cumplir esos sueños que según Dean eran "_cursiladas que un cazador no se puede permitir_". Jess fue la primera chica enteramente suya. Puede que eso, además del pequeño detalle de que no tenía una familia muy convencional, tuviera que ver con el hecho de que nunca le hablara de su padre y de Dean, pues siendo sincero consigo mismo, de algún modo irracional temía que pudieran aparecer y arrebatársela. No fue exactamente así como sucedieron las cosas pero el hecho es que también la perdió.

Después de eso y de su trágica historia con Madison, Sam no puede ni quiere implicarse más porque sabe que de algún modo está maldito y sus relaciones siempre acaban _mal_. Podría tirarse a chicas de bar de carretera como Dean, pero Sam no _echa polvos_, Sam hace el amor (aunque por supuesto, no va a decírselo a Dean porque le llamaría mariquita). E interesarse lo suficiente en una chica para acabar en la cama con ella, conlleva riesgos que no está dispuesto a asumir. No de nuevo.

-Vamos, Sam, tus pequeños cazadores se van a oxidar y no podemos permitir que el linaje Winchester acabe con nosotros, ¿no crees? Papá nos mataría.

Sam mira al techo y niega con la cabeza. No recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez que oyó a Dean hablar de sus espermatozoides como "pequeños cazadores" pero sigue gustándole tan poco como entonces.

-Dean, te quedan sólo unos meses, ¿y quieres que me dedique a hacer hijos por ahí?

-No hace falta que los hagas, sólo práctica –replica Dean y le guiña un ojo.

Hace tiempo que Sam no está viviendo, sólo _sobreviviendo_. No disfruta de la vida, se dedica exclusivamente a trabajar y a partirse la cabeza buscando un modo del salvarle. Y la única chica con la que tiene algún tipo de contacto es Ruby (y si le preguntas a Dean, te dirá que es eso no es _nada_ bueno).

No es que él no esté acojonado por todo ese asunto de ir al infierno, el tormento eterno y blabla, pero al menos aprovecha el tiempo. Las Gemelas Timbot, la visita a la chica Gumby…

Aunque para ser franco, ahora que sabe cual es su fecha de caducidad, Dean piensa de vez en cuando en una chica y es extraño que recuerde su nombre cuando ni siquiera se la ha tirado. O tal vez lo recuerda _precisamente_ por eso.

Se llamaba Layla, ese ángel rubio de Nebraska que conoció unos meses después de que John desapareciera. Tenía un tumor cerebral y llevaba semanas asistiendo a todas las ceremonias de un curandero milagroso, un tal Roy Le Grange, con la esperanza de que él pudiera sanarla. El tipo no era un fraude, pero tenía trampa. Por cada persona que curaba, otra moría. Dean lo sabía muy bien, le había curado a él y por su culpa había un hombre menos en el mundo. Cuando descubrieron qué sucedía, Dean realmente tuvo la tentación de no hacer de nada, de esperar a que Roy le Grange la curara antes de joderle el chiringuito. Layla merecía vivir (si es que esas cosas se merecen) mucho más que él. La última vez que la vio le quedaban seis meses de vida y aunque sabe que es imposible que no haya muerto todavía (teniendo en cuenta que han pasado dos años desde entonces) de vez en cuando, Dean aún reza por ella, aunque ni siquiera crea en esas cosas. Si es cierto que existe un Dios, aunque echara de patadas a los Winchesters del Edén, Dean le pide que cuide de Layla porque, maldita sea, ella lo merece.

A Dean le gustó desde que la vio, pero ni siquiera intentó ligar con ella en cuanto cruzaron más de tres frases. Tratarla como alguna de las chicas explosivas de bar de carretera que tardaban tres cervezas y un poco de conversación en irse con él a la cama, le parecía de algún modo insultarla. Layla era delicada y tan pura que Dean ni se planteó que estuviera a su alcance. No se hubiera atrevido a despedirse de ella siquiera, no después de haberle robado de algún modo la segunda oportunidad que hubiera debido tener, de no ser porque Sammy la llamó. Alguna vez, cuando está melancólico (y ya se encarga él de no permitir que eso suceda a menudo) recuerda esa conversación de despedida, rodilla con rodilla, en la que por primera vez deseó tener fe, creer en los milagros, creer que realmente ella podría salvarse.

Aún guarda su número en la agenda pero no se atreve a llamar para no confirmar lo que ya sospecha, así que lo guarda en alguna habitación de su mente y la cierra con llave cada vez que el recuerdo de Layla se le escapa.

Las cosas ya están demasiado complicadas sin chicas que le importen de por medio. Dean es realista, sabe que va a morir y no quiere tener ninguna razón más por la que vivir.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? –le pide Sam, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dean sonríe, divertido. A Sam le pone tan incómodo hablar de chicas como a él de sentimientos y cursiladas por el estilo.

-Está bien, ¿qué te parece si no vamos por ahí?

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, por ahí –Dean se encoge de hombros –no me apetece estar aquí metido viendo la teletienda.

-Dean, son las dos de la madrugada.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Dean se proyecta hacía arriba, como si alguien la hubiera enganchado con un anzuelo y hubiera tirado de ella. Tiene ese brillo juguetón en los ojos que a Sam le presagia muchas cosas, pocas buenas.

-Mejor, la noche es joven –dice, se bebe lo que restaba de cerveza de un trago, la deja en la mesilla de noche y dándole la espalda al puchero que pone hermano, Dean abre la puerta y sale de la habitación del motel. Resoplando, Sam posa su cerveza, sigue a su hermano y cierra la puerta tras él.

En seguida se escucha el gruñido vibrante del motor del Impala y los primeros acordes de _Born to be wild_ de Steppenwolf. Dean canta a voz en grito ("_Get your motor running, head out the highway. Looking for adventures, in whatever comes our way…"_) y el Chevrolet abandona el parking del motel derrapando.

De nuevo en marcha. Winchester de apellido, cazadores de profesión. Su vida es la caza y se deben a la carretera. Si tiene problemas y se los encuentra, tal vez puedan ayudarla.

Pero no le aconsejo que se enamore de ellos, señorita, porque sólo están _de paso_.

_Like a true nature's child, we were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high, I never want to die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild__._

* * *

Como digo por el fic, la canción que aparece al final y que da titulo a la historia es _Born to be wild_ de **Steppenwolf**. Escribí el fic para mi amiga Mordaz que me pidió un fic sobre Dean y Sam hablando de chicas. Así que para esto me ha dado la cabeza xD He querido hacer una especie de repaso por las relaciones más importantes en su vida, por los sentimientos de ambos al respecto y al final dejar claro, que hagan lo que hagan, solamente están de paso (¡maldita sea xd!) y no conviene enamorarse de ellos (aunque me temo que ya es tarde para mí xP).

Se agradecen opiniones, balas de plata en el pecho, lo que sea. Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
